Tie the Lose Ends
by xXFantasyVSRealityxX
Summary: Being Human US Fic. (Don't hate me UK fans, I love the original too) Okay, so this takes place right after the latest episode when Aidan gets poisoned by the blood that carried the virus. This is my idea of what Nora does when she finds out. She of course feels bad for being so rude while he was alive, and tries to make nice. Aidan/Nora FRIENDSHIP Rated for very light swearing


**AN: Spoilers for the last episode they've made. I do not own Being Human.**

Nora was sitting at a café, waiting for Josh to meet her when she got a call. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller I.D: Josh. This can't be good. Usually your date only calls to cancel with you. Nonetheless, she picked up the phone, using her cheerful tone.

"Hey, Josh," she greeted. Even if he was cancelling, she couldn't be mad at him right now. After all, they had just gotten engaged. If he was cancelling, it must be important.

"Nora," The tone Josh greeted her with worried her. Something was wrong.

"Josh, what is it?" she tried to sound curious and not too worried.

"Nora, so much is going on right now, I don't even know where to begin."

_So much is going on right now? _The paranoid future bride expected the worst. _Is he going to back out on the wedding? _

"Josh-" but he cut her off.

"I know you and Aidan aren't on the best of terms right now," he began.

_Aidan? This is about Aidan? Please don't tell me Josh is backing out because his best friend is responsible for a teenage girl's life, along with two ghosts who are haunting the house and many others-_

She couldn't finish her mental rant, because Josh continued what he was saying. "But look, Aidan is a great guy."

_What does this have to do with anything? _Nora got more and more confused as Josh talked.

"And I hope you finally realize that after what I'm about to tell you."

_This is it,_ Nora thought, bracing herself. She waited for a, "it's not working out," but it didn't come. Instead, it was something completely different.

"Aidan's dying."

Nora didn't know what to feel. Part of her felt relieved that this wasn't about a breakup at all, but the other part….she was confused.

"What?" she asked.

"He got the virus," Josh explained. "He-I don't think he has long."

"The Virus?" Nora couldn't believe it. "So even though it was dangerous, Aidan couldn't help himself and decided to go and eat someone anyway?" She didn't know where the anger was coming from, but she assumed it was left over because of Erin's death.

"Nora, he was injected with it," Josh told her, and Nora could hear the anger in his voice, making Nora feel instantly bad.

"Injected?" She clarified. "By who?"

"Liam," Josh explained and he didn't need to explain anything else…or so Nora thought.

"That explains it," Nora said, not really sure of anything else to say. Of course she didn't want Aidan to necessarily die, but lately Liam and been saying it was Aidan, or them. This moment had been coming, and maybe it was best to get it over with.

"No, you don't know the rest of the story," Josh broke her thoughts. "There's a lot more…"

"Like what?" Nora urged him to continue.

"Well…Liam kidnapped Aidan and took him to the place where he turned. Luckily, thanks to your friend Cat, I was able to find that out."

"How did Cat know-" Nora began.

"I'll get to that later," Josh interrupted. She apologized, and he continued. "Anyway, when I got there, I peeked in the room where I saw Liam torturing Aidan. He was punching him, stabbing him, it was awful."

"Oh my god," Nora breathed out.

"And then I was about to go in with a gun to shoot Liam-"

"YOU WHAT?" Nora yelled into the phone, ignoring the stares from other costumers. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"It was to save, Aidan!" Josh reminded her. "Anyway, as I was saying, I was about to go in, when Liam of course asked where Brynn was. And I stopped when Aidan said he would tell Liam the truth."

Nora froze. _Aidan told him! _"Oh god, I can't believe-"

"He told Liam he killed Brynn."

Nora stopped. She nearly dropped the phone. "Aidan said that?"

Josh sighed. "I wouldn't lie to you about this." Josh took in a breath. And as soon as this happened, Liam plunged a syringe into Aidan's neck. It was full of werewolf blood…a werewolf who had the virus."

"Oh my god," she breathed out again. "Aidan saved my life?"

"Yes he did."

She shook her head, not caring whether Josh would see it or not. "I feel awful. I can't believe he did that for me. And the way I've been treating him lately…I have to go see him!"

"I know, that's why I called."

"I'll be right there." Nora hung up her phone, grabbed her purse, and ran.

**Josh's Point of View**

Josh hung up the phone and glanced at Aidan who was sitting on the couch. "Nora's on her way."

Aidan sighed. "I don't think it would be best right now for her to-"

"I told her everything," Josh explained.

Aidan raised his eyebrows. "Everything?" Josh winced at his weak voice.

"Well, minus Sally melting and me being cursed again."

Aidan laughed and began to cough. Josh ran over and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" he asked. "Blood? Water?"

Aidan shook his head and eventually the coughs subsided. "Blood won't help and I don't drink water."

"I panicked," Josh defended himself.

Aidan shrugged. "You need to just calm down. Your anxiety is rubbing off on me."

**Nora's Point of View**

Nora reached the house, completely out of breath. As soon as she reached for the door handle, she hesitated, not really wanting to pull the door open. She didn't know what to expect to see. She's never seen a dying, rotting vampire before and seeing one was never really on one of her to-do-lists. But nonetheless, she pulled the door open eventually, and stepped in.

"Josh?" she called out.

She heard footsteps and saw Josh coming toward her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she said back, putting on a smile that he probably knew was fake. "Where is he?"

"On the couch," he told her, leading her farther into the house, and into the living room. Of course Josh didn't need to do this since by now, she definitely knew he way around the house, but she knew he was more than likely doing it out of nervousness and anxiety.

As soon as she stepped into the living room, she saw Aidan, more pale than she had ever seen him, sitting on the couch.

"I'll leave you to talk," Josh said, leaving the room.

"Hey," Aidan greeted awkwardly, and Nora could tell in his voice how worn out he was.

"Hey," she greeted back, getting tired of the plain greeting. She stepped closer to him and that's when she noticed the black on his skin.

"What is that?" she asked hesitantly.

"The virus," he explained simply. "Don't ask me why it makes my skin black, because I really have no idea."

She smiled and sat in the chair across from him. "Josh told me everything," she said, getting right to it.

"I know," Aidan told her. "Josh told me everything too."

Nora sighed. "Thank you."

"For what?" Aidan asked, but Nora had a feeling he already knew what she was talking about.

"For saving my life," she answered anyway. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did. Liam was more than likely going to kill me anyway for Conner. Why would I take you down with me?"

Nora shrugged. "Because I was being a major bitch?" she suggested.

"You had every right to."

There was a brief pause before Aidan started coughing again. Nora stood up in panic. "Oh god, what do I do?"

When Aidan finished he shook his head. "There's nothing you can do, Nora."

"Blood-"

"Won't help me."

Nora sank back down into the chair. "I remember the time when you were in the hospital after getting staked. I felt useless then too. Of course that was a time when I had no idea what the hell was going on and then you made a miraculous recovery. Guess there's not going to be one of those this time, huh?"

"More than likely not."

Nora sighed. "I'm really sorry, for not believing you about Erin. I guess after learning what happened, I see maybe Liam isn't the nice man I thought he was. And now I see he definitely wants you dead."

"I wouldn't believe me either," Aidan said. "You were looking after your family, there's nothing wrong with that."

"But Erin wasn't my family," she pointed out. "I guess I just felt connected to her. She reminded me of me."

"You had every right to protect her, Nora. That didn't make you a bad person."

"So you forgive me?" Nora asked him.

Aidan smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you."

**Just basically a conversation that I really hope happens. Nora better clear the board with Aidan before he "dies" of course he won't since he's a main character, but she doesn't know that. So I just really hope that either she gets some sense and apologizes, or Josh or Sally knocks some sense into her for her.  
**


End file.
